


from the movements you made and the soft gaze you gave

by master_ofthe_winds



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nohr | Conquest Route, Not beta-read, Romance, This is basically fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_ofthe_winds/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: For Niles, Corrin is like the sun.





	from the movements you made and the soft gaze you gave

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy im publishing something again wow finally  
> been fighting writers block almost this whole year but boi, here i am  
> btw the titles from clean by the japanese house!! not sure if it fits kamuzero but i love the song and that line  
> i hope mah bois are in character!! ;-;
> 
> enjoy!!!!

~~~~~~~~For Niles, Corrin was like the sun.

He was sure he wasn't the only one to feel that way; the guy was practically radiating with sunshine (metaphorical, unfortunately, yet he still could somehow the warmth back to the ever dark royal courts of Nohr) and ambition, which was awfully rare for someone grown up in this kingdom, especially as a royal.

Lord Leo had once told both his retainers of their past; the heirs of Nohr's throne had to kill since early childhood. Poison, murder, stab their siblings to death. Even the childish, happy-go-lucky and ever so sweet Princess Elise, he has heard, had sliced her late relative's chest open.  
Despite Niles's remaining, yet little - still carved in stone, thanks to his life on the streets prior - distrust when it came to Prince Leo's statements, it wasn't that hard to believe him in that case and imagine it all.

He was thankful Corrin never had to experience this, however.

When he first met the prince, Niles wasn't all that interested in him; either an another wind-up toy to break and kill, or yet another royal to serve - Corrin could only be one of these.

Niles turned out to be wrong, though.

As the time went by, Niles found himself being dragged into yet another one of the dragonblooded prince's adventures, found himself caring about every other even happening with the Nohrian royals - the 'slaughterhouses' stopped being for slaughter only as Niles got a clear understanding and, what he thought, was a neutral point of view on the events surrounding Corrin.

And he truly cared about the latter.

That was... _odd,_ to say the least.  
***

Yet another evening Niles found himself in the company of no one but stars.  
He could always rely on the night sky to keep his secrets and himself safe - stars always seemed to sooth him.  
As Aquarius shone and glittered in the distance, almost one by one, fading at times - just like the beads of an abundance of pearl necklaces, the type some 'rich rats,' as he used to call them, would wear; the ones that he used to steal from the aforementioned types of people just to make a living, he thought, - Niles's eye never left the constellation, and his eyelid slowly began to flutter.  
He couldn't rest for long, though; someone was coming.

When he opened his eye, he was greeted by a sight of Corrin sitting right beside him.

'Good evening, Niles,' the prince spoke softly, just as usual.  
'Why hello there, milord. Any particular reason you decided to join me?'  
Niles's lips grew into a huge, seemingly self-confident grin.  
'There is a reason, indeed...' Corrin stuttered a little, looking away and faintly flushing; only then did the archer notice how the pallid of Corrin's skin was more prominent in the dim moonlight. _Get those thoughts away for now, come on._ 'I... wanted you to help me learn more about... well, stars.'

Niles's single eye opened and widened instantly.

'You... want me to talk about stars?'  
'Yes!' the prince seemed more relieved after noticing the other man's reaction. 'I mean, I know I could've gone to Leo... though, I thought spending some times with you would be, uh... okay. I guess.'  
Niles arched a brow.  
'Besides, Leo would be a total nerd about all of that.' Corrin kept rambling; albeit that didn't discourage the archer in any way, and the latter only snorted in response.  
'Let us start, then,' Niles grinned, baring his teeth a little. Then, he pointed his index finger at a constellation that he'd laid his eye on first this time. 'So, look, milord-'  
'Corrin. You can call me Corrin.'  
'Alright then... Corrin. This is the Aquila constellation, it's visible best during late summer and September, which is why we can see it good and clear right now...'

He couldn't keep count of the time when he had been with Corrin; this instance hadn't been an exception, either. The war has torn everyone apart so much Niles had forgotten how fascinated he has become with that man. Corrin was definitely starting to grown on him, he thought.  
He wasn't horrified of that for the first time in his life.  
***  
When Niles decided it was the time, he didn't think the first step - finding Corrin in the awful mess of an astral-plane-turned-castle - would be difficult.  
Of course, before getting the ring, he had, for some reason, consulted with Odin. Besides the latter being as dramatic and loud as he always was, he seemed to draw Lord Leo's attention.  
'You're planning to- WHAT?'  
It wasn't common to shock the younger prince of Nohr, but, as it turned out, planning to propose to his adopted brother did stun him speechless.  
'We still cannot know if he accepts, though, milord.'  
'Hmm... that is correct. However... if you are the one who Corrin, er, loves, I won't go against his wishes and desires.' Leo managed to choke out, facial expression still tense. For a second, Niles was grateful to be a retainer of such a welcoming prince. 'Neither would I hesitate against getting your dead body stuck in Brynhildr's vines.'

Ah. No surprise.  
***  
Niles found Corrin in the Northern Fortress, his ex-jail cell of sorts.  
That was bad.  
He couldn't get himself to sneakily go away, though. He mustered up all the remnants of his courage.

'Good day, Lord Corrin.'  
The aforementioned jumped slightly before turning his face to Niles; when he saw the latter, however, his lips stretched in a soft, genuine smile.  
'Hello, Niles. How can I help you?'  
'Well, this might seem out of character, but I was hoping we could have a serious chat...'  
***  
A complicated dialogue, a kiss, and two rings on their fingers later, Niles's life is changed.  
So when he sees Corrin smile again - pearly whites bare, dimples on his cheeks, which were rosy pink - he has an awfully odd feeling, as if his chest or something in it was painfully tight, and he could feel the warmth spread throughout the same area.  
He could still say Corrin was like the sun to him.  
***  
It was done.  
Garon was defeated; so was the younger Hoshidan prince, who, according to Corrin, was possessed as well. Nohr and Hoshido were officially at peace now; the Hoshidan queen was some woman, who the archer has been mentally calling the 'Pegasus Girl,' and Lord Xander had been made King - Niles was sure he'll be a great ruler.  
He'd attended Prince- no, _King_ Xander's ceremony alongside with his husband, who had been cheering all along - so did the other Nohrian royal siblings.  
Only after the ceremony did they notice the absence of Odin, Laslow and Selena.  
For some reason, Xander looked almost mournful when the topic got brought up.  
***  
When they got home, Niles lay with Corrin in their shared bed.  
'So... what are we gonna do now? Everyone's sort of at peace, right?' Niles's gaze was somewhere away from Corrin's face, yet he held the latter's hands in his.  
By that time, the prince was grinning again.  
'Well... let's say, I had something in mind for times like these.'  
Niles loved the crazy ideas.  
***  
They packed their things.  
With nothing but a few bags, supplies, gold and a horse, - Niles wasn't exactly good at judging horses, but that one definitely looked healthy - they were supposed to go.  
Corrin's 'crazy idea' has been going on the road and traveling, sometimes helping someone out. The archer couldn't get a single thing about that off his mind: that idea was so Corrin.  
They said their final goodbyes to everyone and were completely ready to set off.

Just before the road, Niles had held his husband close in his arms.  
In those very few, genuine moments that weren't filled with either battles, tactics or innuendos, the archer would open up to the prince.

'You've taught me to embrace love...and showed me that it can be just as exquisite as pain.' Niles cooed softly as his lover's lips grew into a soft smile, 'Let's share plenty of both.'

After the kiss, Corrin smiled again; that never failed to astonish Niles.

At this point, he was sure: Corrin was the sun to him.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if the part w nohrian siblings murdering each other is true?????? I mean i couldnt find it on the wiki but i picked ir up from other fics.. sorta
> 
> be sure to fix all the mistakes pls!!! im getting used to punctuation in english


End file.
